Bad Girls Club
by elise.rock.52
Summary: What happens when you take 7 bad girls and throw them in one mansion...DRAMA! Watch as alliances are forged and enemies are made. Who will click with who. Will anyone find love. Only you can watch it all unfold.
1. First Day

**All rights to the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, even though I wish I owned Magnus! :( Anyways the storyline belongs to me hope you all enjoy this story! :)**

Clary's P.O.V.

I awoke with a jolt today I was flying out to Las Vegas for the Bad Girls Club. I was so excited when I found out I was going to be on the show. I got dressed in black high-waisted shorts with a white crop top tying a black, red, and white plaid shirt around my waist. I pulled on my white knee high socks that had two horizontal black lines at the top. I soon added my black combat boots. I straightened my hair but curled my blue tips. I soon pulled the top of my fiery hair with blond streaks into a hump and left the rest out. For make-up I had a cat-eye made with black liquid eyeliner, mascara, and red lip-stick. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a 22 year old woman with curves in the right place, busty, but not too busty, and just the perfect size butt.

I walked down-stairs to be met by my brother, Jonathan and his best-friend Jace. Jonathan had pale blond hair, almost white with dark brown eyes that almost seemed black, while Jace had golden hair that fell like a halo around his head, golden eyes, and tan skin. "Good morning little sis." "Hey Jon." "Mom and dad left last night for Paris." My parent work all over the world. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad works at Morgernstern Industries. I nodded my head then went into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. "So Clary you gonna woop some ass at the house." I looked up at Jace while Jon hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch, I just wanted to know!" "Well of course I am, I gotta show them who is the baddest bitch there!" I yelled. It startled Jace and Jon. "Well you better win every fight," said Jon looking at me. "You got it dude." Then hon sounded outside and I knew it was time to go. "Bye Jon and Jace visit me, the number is on the fridge!"

I get into the limo and see drinks, food, and CDs. I pop in a Beyonce album and the first song that comes on is Single Ladies. I sing to the rest of the album and soon we're at the airport. I get out and go through the mandatory procedures and soon I'm sitting on the plane. I soon get comfortable and take a nap. When I wake up I hear that we have to put on our seatbelts because we are landing. I put mine on and wait patiently. Soon I'm out of the airport and into another limo. About 30 minutes pass and we pulled up in front of a mansion.

I grab my bag and run inside. Right to the left are our life sized poster-board versions of ourselves. I see first a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes she seems very tall, then I see a girl with blue-green eyes with brownish reddish hair that looks just below average height. Next is an Asian girl that is short like me with pretty almond shape eyes, after that I see a blond with electric blue eyes and is average height. Next to her was a girl with olive skin as if she was mixed with curly brown hair and was also average height. Then it was my portrait, I looked hot with my electric sexy one piece made for the bedroom, I also wore black stockings and black heels. Lastly, was a girl with pale blond hair like Jon's and icy blue eyes. Once I finished looking at all of the poster-boards I heard a hello come from upstairs. When I headed up there I seen the girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She look at me and smiled then said, "Hi I'm Isabelle but please call me Iz or Izzy do you want to be my roommate I was the first one here." I agreed and unpacked my stuff.

Soon all the girls were here the one with the curly brown hair and olive skin was Maia, the pale blond was Camille, the other blond was Kalie, Aline was the Asian, and the one with the reddish brownish hair was Seelie. Aline roomed with Maia, while Seelie, Kalie, and Camille roomed together. We all agreed to go out tonight to this club called Pandemonium. And soon we were at the club!

Isabelle's P.O.V.

At the club Clary, Kaelie, and Maia have gotten drunk! They're grinding on everyone, dancing on poles, and buying lots of drinks! Maia found this guy named Jordan and is now taking him home. I guess it's time to go. "Clary and Kalie get over here now." "No," said Clary. I walked up to them grabbed them by the ear then started dragging them out. once we get outside Clary pukes all over Kalie's Freddie B. jeans and now they're screaming at each other. They screamed during the car ride home and they're still screaming when we get home. It's sorta sounding like this

**Clary(bold)** _Kaelie(italics)_

_You're gonna buy me another pair_

**No I'm not**

_Yes you are, these cost $500_

**Fine then, bitch**

Soon they're on Clary's bed and then Kaelie pushes Clary off it hard and fast. Clary falls off and flys back. Her face is red and I can tell she's gonna whoop Kaelie's gets up then is on the bed in an instant and tackles Kaelie she then grabs a fistful of her hair in one hand then is punching her with the other. Kaelie has some of Clary's hair in her hand and is kicking like her life depended on it. They're both swearing like crazy. Soon security guards break them up. Clary soon goes to bed and so does everyone else. That fight was brutal. Soon sleep takes me.

Aline's P.O.V.

I can't sleep because Maia and Jordan are moaning and screaming. They're also making the bed squeak while panting out sentences like oh Jordan it's too big or Maia put your feet up. It's so disgusting I get up and go to Clary's bed and climb in. She doesn't object because you canstill hear them slightly from their room. Finally darkness surrounds me.


	2. Pool Day

Aline's P.O.V.

When I wake up I see me and Clary are all tangled together. Her leg is in my face, but it's red with carpet burn. Last night she whooped Kalie's ass. I just can't believe they fought that early. I climb out of Clary's bed careful not to wake her up. Once I'm free I go to my rom and see Jordan gone and a dressed Maia looking refreshed. "You had a good night?" I asked. "Of course I did besides the fight with Clary and Kalie." "You heard that?" "Of course I did, who won?" "Clary did, she beat Kalie." "Cool, got anything planned today?" "Yeah I'm gonna hang out around the pool wanna join me?" "Sure." Soon I'm startled because I hear a pot slam downstairs. I start heading downstairs.

Seelie's P.O.V.

I wake up and see Camille and Kalie still asleep. Last night we made and alliance that it's gonna be us three no matter what and we'll all make it to the end. I still can't trust them especially Kalie. At least I know she can't fight. I hear my stomach growl and head downstairs. Once there I slam a pot onto the stove. I open the fridge and see no food. I'm about to head back up to change when I see Aline come down in underwear and a little shirt. Her hair is in a messy bun and she looks like she just woke up. She says good morning and I return the gesture and head back upstairs. I soon brush my teeth and wash my face then head back into my room. I strip of my pjs and put on a light grey maxi skirt and a grey and white striped half shirt that said 'TWERK TEAM' I thought the shirt was cute so I bought it. I put on black gladiator sandals and black bracelets. I put my hair in a slick knot bun and leave my face bare. I'm only going to the food store so it doesn't reall matter. I head downstairs and get into the red jeep. Soon I'm driving off.

Clary's P.O.V.

My legs are burning when I wake and I'm wondering why. Soon all the memories come flooding back to me. I get up and I'm only wearing my crop top and thong. I throw on some shprts and head downstairs to the phone room. I call up Jon but Jace picks up instead. Our conversation goes like this

**Clary ****_Jace _**

**Is Jon there**

_**Yeah he's sleep, why**_

**I just beat this bitches ass last night**

_**Already, why Clary what did she do**_

**I threw up on her jeans, then told her I'd buy her another pair, after that she pushed me off the bed and then we was brawlin'**

_**Well I'll tell Jon what happened **_

**Thanks, bye**

_**No problem, bye**_

Kalie's P.O.V.

Last night was crazy. I really like Clary, but she beat my ass. When I look at Seelie's bed she's gone but Camille isn't. I get up and walk downstairs, when I pass the phone room I see Clary talking on the phone. Finally when I reach the kitchen I see a note from Seelie stating that she went to the food store. I see Aline and Maia outside in the pool. I go back upstairs and change into my black, red, and purple bikini I put my black swimming cover-up over it then I put on my purple flip-flops I leave my hair down then head out to the pool.

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I hear splashing coming from outside and figure that everyone is out at the pool I quickly change and head out back. Once there I seen everyone there but Seeliie I shrug and jump into the water. Soon I hear Maia yell chicken fight and lifts Clary onto her shoulders. I lift Aline onto my shoulders and the girls are fighting. We play more rounds and soon Seelie is back and is in the pool with us. All of the sudden the doorbell rang and Clary announced that she'll get it.

Clary's P.O.V.

When I open the door I see the pizza delivery guy and go back to the kitchen to get some money. When I come back I give him the money and thank him he hands me the pizza and leaves. I go back into the kitchen and set the pizza onto the island. I head out back to the pool to let them know the pizza is here.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first, but I was a little short on ideas so it also may not have been that interesting. I stayed up late to add a second chapter, but anyway I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update everyday or the most is every four days. So more chapters will be coming soon and they will be much longer or at least a thousand words each. Thank you for all of your support!**


	3. Pizza Fight

**Hey guys, if you already read the second chapter on the 21st of January then I changed it a bit so if you go back and read it it will make much more sense. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Camille's P.O.V.

When Clary came back she announced there was pizza in the kitchen. We all ran inside and upstairs to change. I showered using my strawberry shower-gel and shampoo. Once I'm finished I put on a purple V-neck and khaki shorts that are stretchable in the waist with deep pockets. I flounced downstairs after I dress. Isabelle, Aline, and Kaelie are already in the kitchen sitting around the island. After about five minutes everyone is finally downstairs. There were two boxes of pizza, one pepperoni and one cheese. One everyone has a slice of pizza something to drink and is seated comfortably we all dig in. This pizza is delicious!

Isabelle's P.O.V.

There was only one slice of pizza left and I only had one while everybody else had at least two. Right when I was about to grab the slice of pizza a hand beat me to it. When I looked up I realized it was Seelie. She bit into it and moaned at how good it tasted. I was pissed. I started to scream things to her like.

**Isabelle ****_Seelie_**

**Why would you do that, I only had one slice, you fat bitch!**

_**Sorry, you should have said something, now get out of my face**_

**No**

_**Yes**_

**What you gonna do about it**

Then she pushed me, I was back at her in an instant. I was punching, kicking, and slapping like crazy. When it was finally over I went into the living room. Everyone else followed me, and I sat as far away from Seelie as I could. It took all I could to not jump on that bitch.

Clary's P.O.V.

Seelie pushed Izzy in the kitchen thinking she wouldn't do shit! I think it's safe to say that fight was a tie. It was the same amount of hair pulling, punches and slaps. Izzy doesn't take any crap from anybody so I knew she was gonna start fighting Seelie after that push. I think it's time we teach little Seelie a lesson. I pulled Seelie over to where I was and everyone else crowded around us to see what was going on. "So you thought you can just oush people and get away with it. You've had to have known that Izzy was gonna fight back so you can't be surprised. She just sat there. So I pushed her and she was coming back at me quick. I put my hand up to stop her, and she seemed to get my message. With that done I went upstairs to get ready for the club.

Maia P.O.V.

After that sprawl I went upstairs to get ready. We're going to this club called _Pink and Fluffy _this club is well known. I head back downstairs to call Jordan and let him know where we're going and when. Before Jordan left he said he would like to get to know me better, so he gave me his number and said he will take me to this café and to the park. I agreed because I really like Jordan and I think we can hit it off. If things go well I'll be moving into his apartment by the end of this filming is over. Once I'm back into my room I step into the shower and use lime everything. Once I'm showered. I pick out a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline I pull out my black heels that are at least 5 inches with golden studes on the heel. I put on a golden heart necklace and black bracelets. Using a golden clip I pull back half of my curls and leave the rest down.

Kaelie P.O.V.

I'm already showered so I put out a blue bandage dress that stops mid-thigh. It really compliments my eyes so that's why I bought the dress in the first place. To make my dress pop I put on my silver heels. I add my silver earrings, necklace, and bracelets. Once I head downstairs I see all of my fellow companions dressed sexy. We all head into the limo and get ready for our night on the town.

Aline P.O.V.

I'm a lesbian so when I get to the club I spot a hot blond with dull green eyes. As if she felt my eyes burning a hole in her back she turned around. I sauntered over to her and we started to dance. We danced all night and soon I was taking her back to the house. Once there I took her up to my room. I let her change into a pair of my rainbow colored cheetah print cheer shorts with a orange T-shirt. I changed into a black pair of yoga shorts and a white tank-top. I put on a movie and she cuddled into my side. She looked down at me and next thing I know are my lips crashing down onto hers. Her lips respond immediately. I start to straddle her and she lays all the way back. Soon we're both in our undies. At the same time we both slide down each others underwear.

Jace P.O.V.

Clary has been gone for two days. My heart flutters at the mention of her name. I've had a crush on Clary for a year. I think I have hid it well from the Morgernstern siblings. I think it is time I tell Jonathan. The more I wait, the more time Clary has to find someone else. I just hope she returns my feelings, because is she doesn't that would be really embarrassing. Soon I'm heading downstairs and see Jon eating a plate of bacon, eggs, and waffles. I sit down and grab my plate and start eating. I have to tell him now! "Um, Jon," I scratch the back of my neck "I've had a crush on Clary for a year now." I look up just as he spits out his orange juice. "What?" "You heard me." I reply "Well, I was starting to worry if you were gay because all of my friends have a crush on Clary, and if you want my permission to "court" her you have it." "Thanks Jon, how about we see her in the next week or two." "Sure," he replied. "Oh and Clary already got into a fight, but she won" "Already, alright I'll call her later."


	4. Bad Drinks & Lovable Afternoons

**I hope you all have been enjoying this fanfic. In my summary, I stated that there will be cliques, alliances, and enemies. So this chapter is now a week and half ahead. Clary , Isabelle, Aline, and Maia are a group. While Kaelie, Seelie, and Camille are an alliance. Jace and Jonathan will visit the house in this chapter. I will be adding more info about Aline and Maia's relationship with Helen and Jordan in these next couple of chapters. Well here is chapter 4, hope you all love it!**

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I love juice! Minute Maid, Tropicana, Ocean Spray, Welches, Bright and Early, and Motts. You name it, I love it! I get up and head downstairs. Over the past week everyone chose sides. Kaelie, Seelie, and Camille are an alliance. They're not really friends, they're just doing what they can to survive in this house. The rest of the group and I have became great friend. I would say Clary and I are like sisters. She's fun and she can hold her own. Once I'm downstairs I head toward the fridge. I pull out Tropicana orange juice and grab a tall glass. I fill it to the top with juice. Right when I swallow the first sip, there's a burning sensation in my throat and chest. That's it someone put hot sauce in my juice! I'm fucking pissed! Someone is getting their ass beat today. I run upstairs and into Kaelie's room and start screaming. Since they want to put hot sauce in my juice, they don't need sleep. "Who put hot sauce in my juice?!" It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Alright y'all don't want to answer." "Leave us alone we want to sleep!" I grabbed heels, bags, clothes, and jewelry and started throwing them outside and into the pool. I kept this going and soon Clary woke up and helped me. After we were finished they went to collect their stuff. Once they were all outside me and Clary locked all doors and started yelling "You're done bitches, no one wants you here!" 'GO HOME, YOU'RE ALL SKANKS!" When I start to head back upstairs I run into something, wait not something, someone. I look up and see a boy with a mop of brown curls for hair, big glasses, and big brown eyes. We stared into each other's eye for what felt like eternity. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" "I'm Simon Lewis and I'm here for Maia, she said she found herself a new boyfriend and she wanted me to meet him." "Why, no offense or anything but you're obviously not related, so why does this matter?" I felt a little jealous that Maia knew this man and I didn't I was snapped back to reality when he started waving his hand in my face. "Well ummm" "Isabelle, but please call me Izzy or Iz." "Well Izzy I'm like a brother to Maia, we've known each other since we were kids, so I'm sure you would want your brother to meet your new boyfriend. "Oh, I understand." "Well I'm a little bored and I already met Maia's boyfriend, Jordan so would you like to go to lunch with me?" Well I still haven't found out who did the hot sauce thing. I guess I can find out later. "Of course!" I yelled "Let me change first." I ran upstairs and pulled on some ripped light denim jeans floral pattern tank-top with nude colored sandals. I fishtailed braided my hair and put on light pink lip-gloss with light blue eye-shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I flounced down the stairs towards Simon and said, "You ready?" "Yep" he said popping the "p"

Clary's P.O.V.

Aline and I decide to have some shots because I woke up stressed my brother is coming today and I just moved out the bitch squad. Aline pulled out two shot cups, a bottles of vodka, two Sprite cans, and two straws. I put my straw into the now popped soda can. I poured some vodka into my shot glass. I took a sip of sprite, then downed my shot. WOOOOH, that felt good! By the time I'm on my seventh shot I'm drunk!

Aline's P.O.V.

Clary is full out drunk! She is breaking plants saying no one loves her and that she trusted us. No one knows what she's talking about, but it's quite funny. Now she's running around in only her bikini bottom singing "Drunk in Love". Soon the doorbell ring goes off. I race towards the door and throw it open. There stand two men one with pale blond hair and dark brown eyes. The other is golden everything, golden hair, golden eyes and tan that doesn't come from a bottle. If I wasn't a lesbian I would hook-up with that. I had Helen and she and I are moving fast we're already in a relationship that I think will last. We really love each other and we've only been together for a week and a half. My parents don't approve of my choice in gender, but it doesn't rally matter, as long as I'm happy. Once I finish with my daydream I ask, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The pale blond speaks up at this question, "I'm Jonathan and this is Jace I'm Clary's brother and this is my best friend." I let them inside and show them where Clary was. Jon looked mortified and Jace looked happy. Clary was flashing her brother and is best friend! I knew I shouldn't have taken shots with her!

Jonathon P.O.V.

When I walk in I see Clary topless in her bikini bottom running around singing "Body Party" by Ciara. I know Jace must be loving this right now. I sorta happy he likes my sister because I'll make sure he treats her right, I knew Jace had a crush on her, but I was waiting for him to tell me about it. At least it's him and not some complete stranger falling in love with my little sister. Speaking of Jace he shouldn't be seeing Clary like this. When I look over at him I see he's practically drooling. "Hey man, That's my sister!" "Sorry" he replied sheepishly.

Jace P.O.V.

Looking at Clary's tit were amazing! I've like her for a long time and I thought it would take a year after courting her for me to see her boobs. She sauntered over to me and started dragging me up to her room. She was obviously drunk. She sat me on her bed while she looked for a shirt. All of a sudden she turned around and started singing to me. She crawled over to me and sat in my lap. She started to move around and I was starting to get hard. As if she read my mind she stopped and started straddling me. Her hips started rolling into mine causing us both to moan.

Third Person P.O.V.

Jace laid him and Clary down onto the bed where he was on top. He started sucking on her left nipple while he massaged the right with his hand. Clary took his shirt of and put her hand on his crotch. She slowly moved her hand over it then started to unbuckle his jeans soon they were both only in their underwear. Jace slid Clary's down and put his hand on her thigh. He slowly started to move his hand up, Clary made a noise of impatience in the back of her throat. Jace put his hand over her warmth and soon his fingers entered her. She moaned in pleasure and soon she came. He started placing kisses on her stomach and he started to make his way down. Soon Jace was eating her out and Clary was stifling moans. She was afraid that if her brother found out him and Jace wouldn't be friends anymore. Clary's breath hitched when Jace entered her. Jace and Clary had an afternoon of bliss.


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I'm all out of ideas. Please give me your opinion about what you think should be in the next chapter. Thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
